masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Transport
Transport is one of many unit abilities in Master of Magic; it has no visible icon, and is only possessed by units. The Transport ability permits a unit to carry units across water. Description Transport refers to a unit's ability to carry other units, generally through a large cargo hold. Effect Normally, units cannot enter Ocean or Shore tiles; however, if there is a friendly unit with Transport in that tile, and the Transport unit has sufficient capacity to hold the units, the units will enter the tile. Transport Capacity All units with Transport have a limit to how many other units they can carry, noted as Transport N. This determines the number of units that can either the tile with the Transport unit. , , and Hero units do not count against this limit. The transport capacity of multiple ships is cumulative, but in a slightly buggy manner: additional units do count against Transport capacity, and thus 2 Triremes (transport 2 each) only have the capacity for 3 other units. Ship Movement When a ship moves, any units in the same tile are moved along with the ship, whether or not they are selected, and whether or not they have any movement points remaining. This means that a unit of Spearmen, which only moves at on land, can move at on a Warship. However, the unit still loses movement points based on how far the ship moved, so in the case above, the Spearmen will have no movement points left if the Warship moves at least one tile. and units may also be moved in this way. Disembarking from a Ship In order to leave a ship, it is necessary to select the units you want to leave the ship, while keeping the ship unselected, and then move them onto another square. Units with no movement points remaining cannot disembark. Transports in Combat When an army being carried by ships gets into a fight in an Ocean or Shore tile, any units that do not have , , or cannot take part in the battle. If, after the battle, the total Transport of the stack is insufficient to carry the units in the stack, any excess units will drown. The Floating Island spell is an exception to this behavior: the island itself does not appear in combat at all, while the units it carries appear but cannot move (but may still attack, if they have ranged attacks or a unit moves adjacent to them). Units with Transport Exactly 4 units have Transport by default: 3 Normal Units and one Fantastic Unit. * Trireme - Transport 2 * Galley - Transport 5 * Warship - Transport 3 * Floating Island - Transport 8 Acquiring Transport There is no known method for a unit to acquire Transport, though the Wind Walking ability can fill much the same purpose. Bugs As noted above, the transport ability of multiple ships does not add together correctly; two Triremes should have capacity 4, not 3. In addition, Transport does not work on land tiles, even if the unit has acquired the ability to move over land (for example, by casting Flight on a Warship). When a ship is first created, it appears in a city (and can be left there the rest of the game, if you happen to want a warship for a garrison), but if it ever leaves the city, it cannot return. Category:Unit Movement